Can't live without you
by Jasmine-san
Summary: [SatxRisa, RikuxDai]This is when Risa and Riku moving to another country for 4 years, can Satoshi and Daisuke go on with their lives without them? Read to find out! :D No flaming please..
1. The last day in school

Jasmine-san: This is my first fic i ever wrote...so, go easy on me! I know i'm crappy in typing and i have not much creativity:cries: Oh yea, btw, this story is mainly about Satoshi and Risa, and a little of Riku And Daisuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my computer!

**Chapter 1: The last day on school .**

"Dai-chan!you're going to be late for school!" Emiko Yelled, while preparing Daisuke's Breakfast. "hai!" Daisuke shouted. He puts on his school uniform half-asleep, when he realised that it was late, his eyes widened "OMIGOSH! It's late!" he cried.

He ran downstairs, quickly grabbed a toast and stuffed it in his mouth and took his school bag. "That was my toast..." Daiki said. "Sayonara Okaa-san! Ojii-chan!" he shouted, while dashing out of the house, he almost tripped. "remember to come home early!" Emiko called. He ran through the streets, greeting some people. After riding the train (A/n: the train he always rides on the way to school) He came out of the train and rushed to Auzumono High school.

Daisuke was just in time when the bell rang. He entered his class and saw Riku chatting with other girls. He blushed slightly at her. "Ohayo, Niwa-kun," Riku greeted, hugging Daisuke as well. (A/n: dunno what else to type..--) "Ohayo, Riku-san," Daisuke replied with his cheerful smile. Other girls are envy Riku because she has a boyfriend already. "You're so lucky to have a boyfriend, Riku-san!" Ritsuko praised.

* * *

While their still in class, Takeshi came in. "our class teacher is sick today, so we have 2 free periods." he announced. The whole class turned noisy, everybody was chatting and playing. Risa is the only one sitting near the window thinking about the one she loved, "Dark-san.." she whispered to herself. Since Riku has returned her feelings for Daisuke, Dark has disappeared. It has been a week since Dark has vanished with the white dark, Krad. Risa let out a sigh. Risa hasn't been eating alot these few days, she was thinner than usual. Riku was really worried about Risa, she knows how much she misses Dark, she tried to comfort her but Risa was still upset. 

"Since I'm Daisuke's sacred maiden.. Risa must be Satoshi's!" Riku thought, her eyes widened. She looked at Risa, then Satoshi... "But Satoshi's so cold blooded...and Risa is a cheerful type.. they are nothing alike!" She thought "Oh.. well, i don't think i can get them together.." Riku sighed. " i might as well let them be.."

* * *

"Riiiiiiiiiing..." The bell rang, and it's break time. Everybody went out for their break. Risa went for a walk in the school park, (a/n: is it school park? erm...) she didn't have the appetite to eat anything. 

While she was walking, she saw Satoshi sitting on a bench reading a book, since she was bored, she went and see what's he's doing." Hi Hiwatari-kun," she greeted. Satoshi was shocked, but he replied in a calm way, trying not to be suprised "hi" . After that, silence came upon them. All of a sudden, a cool, gentle breeze blew Risa's face gently, her hair was dancing playfully with the breeze, Risa was enjoying it. She forgot about Dark at that moment. Satoshi looked at her, "Harada-san looks so natural...Unbelievable" he thought, suddenly, he felt like butterflies tickling his stomach. "Nani? Is there something on my face, Hiwatari-kun?" Risa asked. Satoshi quickly snapped out of his thought and exclaimed, "er...n-no..."

Finally, the bell rang, the break has ended. "I'll be going back to class now," he told her, then he quickly ran back to class whle blushing slightly, not letting anyone to see his face. "What's with him?" she thought in her mind.

A few hours passed, and school has ended. After saying goodbye to Daisuke, Riku and Risa went home together.

* * *

When the twins got home, they saw their parents. " They came back!" Riku cried. Their parents had just came back from a really long vacation in New Zealand. They were so happy to see each other again. Later on, their father had a talk with Riku and Risa. When Riku heard what her father said, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Meanwhile at Niwa residence, Daisuke just had a BIG dinner Towa-chan made. Daisuke went back to his room, since he finished his homework and Wiz is sleeping soundly, he went to the balcony, enjoying the view of the sea nearby his house, he turned and looked at Riku and Risa's mansion. "I wonder what's Riku-san's doing now.." Suddenly, his phone rang, he picked up the phone. "Moshi Moshi!" Daisuke greeted. All he can hear from the phone is a girl sobbing and sniffing. "Riku-san? Is that you? " he asked. "Niwa-kun...o-our family... is m-moving.."

* * *

To be continued... 

Jasmine-san: Yay! I'm done! Sorry reviewers if i'm abit bad in describing things...no flaming please... LoLz! If you like it, pls review! I'll be really happy if you do.. and sorry SatxRisa fans! I'll write more about Satoshi and Risa at the next Chapter.

Dark: When do i appear?

Jasmine-san: erm...you're not even in the story.. didn't I just tell you that this story is about Satoshi and Risa?

Satoshi:laughs:

Dark: Nooooooo...:runs away:

Jasmine-san: so...erm...yea...please Review! ( :


	2. The farewell party part I

Jasmine-san: Yay! Chapter 2 is finally here:smiles: Oh yea.. this is going to be a long chappie, i think...

Dark:grins:

Jasmine-san: What are you doing here?

Dark: erm...er...:can't think of anything so runs away:

Jasmine-san: Wierd... Anyways ..:was cut out by Daisuke and Riku:

Riku and Daisuke: Jasmine-san doesn't own DN Angel!

Jasmine-san: Yes, an- :was cut out by Risa:

Risa: and the characters too! smiles

Jasmine-san: Er..any- :was cut out by Satoshi:

Satoshi: Anyway, here's the chapter..

Jasmine-san : uh..

* * *

**Chapter 2: The farewell party**

Daisuke's heart sank. He was almost speechless, but managed to say..

"N-nani? You're moving?"

"Y-yes..To New Zealand for 4 years"

"No! Tell me it's not true! Don't leave...please..."

"I'm not lying.. I wish it wasn't true...but I'm really moving.."

Daisuke starts to feel slightly nauseous...like he was about to faint. Riku stopped crying.

"But I'll promise to send e-mails to you, make sure you go online ok? I'm gonna miss you Niwa-kun.."

"Me too.." Daisuke was trying not to be nervous. He was very, very upset.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes.. I'm fine. Why don't we have farewell party with our classmates on Saturday? Since you're going on Sunday.." Daisuke asked, pretending like he's cheerful again.

"Okay then.. I'll call the others" She said with a forced smile on her lips.

They hung up. Daisuke was sad and upset. "Why? Why does this have to happen...We just got together and we have to split up now? THIS IS UNFAIR!" He thought, tears streamed out of his eyes. (A/n Erm...sorry if he sounds too sissy to you) "4 years, i have to wait.." It was really late already, he couldn't sleep at all. He was thinking about his sacred maiden. How would he live without Riku?

* * *

At the Next morning... 

Riku woke up on her soft, queen sized bed (A/n I like queen sized bed lol) She slipped on a pair of fluffy slippers and went to change. She wore a blue sleeveles top with adarker blue elbow-length jacket, and a pair of nicely ironed blue jeans, she looked pretty but she wasn't in a happy mood(A/n In a VERY sad mood), since their moving.

"Ohayo, Risa-chan" shouted Riku, who was going down the stairs. Risa was making Japanese pancakes for breakfast.

"Ohayo, Riku-chan...Why are you looking so depressed?" she asked. "WE'RE MOVING TO NEW ZEALAND AND I CAN'T SEE DAISUKE FOR 4 YEARS, AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY AM I DEPRESSED?" She shouted, a drop of tear fell out. "Cheer up Riku. We have no choice, you still can e-mail him everyday right? Or maybe we can come back during the holidays..."she said. "I guess you're right" she sighed, "Oh yea our classmates are gonna celebrate a farewell party for us." she continued.

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Hmmm...what do you think i should wear?"

"I dunno..."

"Aw, c'mon Riku! Don't be THAT depressed! We have a party!"

"So?"

"It's your last party in Japan for 4 years!

"Fine"

"C'mon Riku, I'll help you your clothes to wear for the party"

Riku sighed. "How could Risa be so happy when we're moving?" She thought, while Risa dragging her to her room. Risa was trying to get Dark out of her mind, strangely, she started thinking about Satoshi, she didn't know why.

* * *

"Ooooh! These are cute! Riku, you should wear this to the party!" Risa squeeked, holding a lime green t-shirt with a v collar and a white tennis-ish skirt. "Whatever," Riku frowned. 

All she could think was Daisuke. How he had retrieved her bear back when they were young; how he had cared for her so much whenever she was hurt; how they had watched the stars in the cave together...how she was going to cry seeing his sad face at the party...

"Rikuuuu, are you listening?" Startled, she looked up at Risa, who was pouting. "Mou, i'm making an effort, and you aren't helping!" Angered, Riku snapped out the thoughts in her mind. "I don't see why the heck you are so HAPPY about? You're just trying to forget about Dark! Well, I have it worse, dont you know? New Zealand is a million miles away from here - i wont be able to see Daisuke for 4 years! Stop trying to cheer me up!"

Riku stopped when she saw the glistening tears on Risa's eyes. As they began to fall to her cheeks, she slowly murmured, "I know, Riku-chan...i know...how you feel. I dont want to leave either...but that's not for us to decide." Risa slowly walked to her and patted her shoulders. "I'm sorry...i was just so stressed about this sudden moving.."Riku explained. "Even if it is farewell, the best thing we could make out of it is a happy farewell. We have to be thankful for the happy memories Azumano has given us."

"We'll never forget them, will we?" asked Riku. "Well, It's hard to forget them anyway.." Risa replied.

"Thanks, Risa-chan..you helped me alot.." Riku felt better, she smiled at Risa. "C'mon, let's have breakfast now, I already chose my clothes for tonight, the food's getting cold."

* * *

Meanwhile.. 

Satoshi was at his apartment, doing some research in his laptop, thoughts were bothering his mind. houghts were bothering his mind. Thoughts of long, silky, luscious honey brown hair...thoughts of glossy, beautiful amber eyes...thoughts of the pink, pouty lips...thoughts of...

Risa Harada.

'Damn...i've been lacking sleep again,' he cursed silently to himself. Why was it that he suddenly thought of her? Her naive, childish self...he didn't know why himself. The words on the screen of the laptop appeared a long blur horizontal lines. He knew the Harada twins' farewell party was on 6 o'clock today. His heart ached badly to go, but his feet felt like lead.

His heart ached to see that face, that smile...the warm smile that was never meant for him. It was worse...definitely. Much worse than when Krad was begging, torturing him to come out. "Hiwatari-kun!" He looked up at the blue sky across the room. Her voice...she sounded as if she was...worried.

She was worried for him, when she finally saw the horrible truth behind his white wings... "Why do you care...I know Niwa does because he worried for everyone...but i want to know..." he mumbled slowly. "Why do you care?"

* * *

Risa gave a sneeze. Riku turned to look at the closed door. Risa gave a sneeze. Riku turned to look at the closed door. "Are you okay, Risa-chan?" Riku asked, "I'm fine..." she replied. 

'Did someone just talked about her? Well, that's likely, after all, we are moving,' thought Riku as she slipped into the lime green t-shirt. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Riku-chan!" Risa wailed, as she rushed out of Riku's room and downstairs to the front door. Upon reaching the door, she swung it open...as if she anticipated someone...

"Niwa-kun?" Daisuke stood at the door - and Risa realized, a few inches higher than her. He was dressed in a red t-shirt and a black buttoned one over it. 'I guess black is what he feels...' she thought.

"You're not moving the furniture?" he asked, a fake smile on his face.

"No...my parents already have a house ready for us in new zealand... and we're coming back in 4 years, remember? We're not gonna move everything you know.. we're only renting the house."

"Oh...i see. Where's Riku?"

"She's upstairs...changing. Why don't you wait here? We were just about to leave for the restaurant..."

Daisuke took a seat on the couch. He didnt even try to hide his sadness from her. His pitiful look saddened Risa even more.

"So... urm... who's going to the party?"

"Ah, the whole class...even Hiwatari-kun. Saehara and I begged him hard to go.Risa's feelings brightened slightly. Feeling slightly light-headed, she toyed with a lock of hair and twisted it around her right index finger.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and we brought gifts for you guys. Daisuke handed a palm sized, gift wrapped box from inside his pocket. "This one is for you." Risa took the gift from him with a little smile on her face. "Thank you..."

Riku headed downstairs, she went to the living room and saw someone in the living room couch. "Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke turned and saw..."Ah! Riku-san!"

* * *

Jasmine-san: w00t! I'm done! Special thanks to Chiharu-Tanaka who helped me TONS in the story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 

Chiharu Tanaka:smiles:

Dark: What she said!

Jasmine-san: You're getting annoying:locks him up in a room: Anyway, cha- :was cut out by Daisuke:

Daisuke: Chapter 3, The farewell party (part II) is coming soon!

Jasmine-san: An- :was cut out by Riku:

Riku: And R&R please! We'll be happy if you do...

Dark:bangs the door trying to get out :

Jasmine-san: ...


	3. The farewell party II

Jasmine-san: Heh..I'm back.. About the reviews...I know it's hard to read.. I'm just a begginer and.. I'm so sorry if you don't understand my story:cries: and sorry if i took so long to update.. I had a hard time in writer's block. bla bla bla and so on..

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.. Like i would be as creative as Yukiru Sugusaki.. Jeez..

* * *

**Chapter 3: The farewell party (part 2)**

"Ah! Riku-san!" He quickly stood up, blushing. He was shocked at her beauty, he quickly to the gift for her out of his pocket. " I bought this speacially for you, Riku-san.."" the gift was as small as his palm, he slowly handed it to her. "Niwa-kun..." she was shocked as well. "Thank you.."Riku thanked, but not in a cheerful way (more like a sad way)."you're welcome,"while putting on a fake smile.

Silence came upon them, while it was time, Risa broke in "Hey! Riku-san, Niwa-kun..We're late. C'mon!" she squeeked. The butler was already ready to start the car, Risa sat in front with the butler (A/N I know she was suppose to sit at the back but too bad...haha) Daisuke and Riku took a seat together at the back seats. They sat silently in the car, don't know what to say.

When they arrived...

They slowly entered the restaurant,Risa took a deep breath, she hoped he could attend this party.

The loud, happy voices of her friends chatting away were ringing in her ears. Even after the food was served, and the noise added due to clinking sounds of silverware, she was still looking at one place. The door. "Naa, Risa-chan! Why are you so moody! I know we'll miss you and all, but let's make it happy!" said one of her friends, Ritsuko."Hai, hai!" chimed another.

"Okay," Risa said finally, before tearing her sorrowful eyes away from the door. She had been waiting...waiting for that familiar face.

At the other side, Riku and Daisuke weren't speaking to each other.. Riku was just sitting on a chair, staring into space; while Daisuke is standing near the buffet table, thinking of Riku, his face looked like he was daydreaming.

'I know it's too late, but i must say something!' thought Daisuke. Passion was burning inside him. Should distance be the obstacle between their relationship? Confused, he walked up towards her, taking her wrist and tugging her gently.

"I need to speak to you, alone," he said. She reluctantly stood up and followed Daisuke outside. She couldn't bear the seperation, but she wasn't able to let out her feelings. "Riku...I..." he began. She pressed her lips shut together. Daisuke was hurt as much as her, she could tell.

Maybe she felt really...reluctant to leave Azumano, and Daisuke was reluctant to let her go to New Zealand.. but she's forced to, they have no choice but to seperate, well, for a few years that is.

"I'll always wait for you" he said, sadly. "Niwa-kun.."she whispered. "It's okay...everything will be fine." Tears fall from her eyes as she sobs uncontrolablly while embracing her boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Risa was crowded with her friends. "We'll gonna miss you, Risa-chan!" cried Ritsuko, who's one of the close friends of hers. (A/n Well...I think she IS one of the closest.. Gomen, I'm very forgetful) Risa ignored her friends, she was staring into space, instead of Dark, she was thinking of Satoshi, hoping that he would attend this farewell party. 

"Will you excuse me.." she excused her friends and went out to the garden of the restaurant. (A/n haha...I know it's wierd to have a garden) It has been an hour since the party has started. Risa sat on the bench, she felt dissapointed. "Mou.. why do i feel this way? It's not like i like Hiwatari-kun or something.." A picture of Satoshi smiling at her popped out of her mind all of a sudden, her heart felt warmer and more comfortable after that. "Ano.. or do I? "

After that, a limo arrived. As Satoshi stepped out of the car, "Ah! Hiwatari-kun! Glad you came, what took you so long? Come and join the party" greeted Takeshi.

"Huh?" Risa jolted up, she heard Takeshi called Satoshi's surname. She hurried to the entrance door of the restaurant and peeked inside.

Satoshi looked around the room, finding the person he wanted to see all along, but she was nowhere in sight.Since he dislike loud noises in the restaurant, he decided to go to the garden.

Risa noticed Satoshi was heading to the entrance door, she felt nervous and felt herself blushing furiously. She took a few steps backwards while trying to find somewhere to hide, but it was too late, Satoshi already reached the entrance door. "Harada-san?" Satoshi was suprised. "AH! H-Hiwatari-kun!" Risa exclaimed, she blushed more, only making her feel more embaressed.

"What...what brings you here?" asked Risa stupidly.

"urm...isn't it your party?"

"Oh...yea.."

"So urm...do you have anything to uh...say? I need to uh...get back to the party"

She looked away from his tantalizing blue eyes. She didn't think she could part away from looking at those eyes, but she had to. "Er.. I'll just...stay here.." she blurted out those few words. "Uh..Okay.."he replied. He went in to the restaurant. Risa felt down, "Ah! Why did i say that! I wanted to follow him...but i didn't say it.." she thought, letting out a sigh. "Well, that went 'well' " she frowned.

* * *

"Damn it.. why did I leave her.." Satoshi thought. He turned over and looked outside the door, Risa was looking at him. Risa quickly ran away from his sight. "Risa..." he whispered. 

Risa was running, running away from him. She was afraid to face him, a drop of tear just fell out from her eyes. She stopped, she finds herself nearby a street not far from the restaurant. She sat a bench she spotted nearby, trying to think for a few minutes, Satoshi was all over her head. She can't stop thinking about him, those icy, blue eyes reminded her of the ocean, she can only wish to look at him again.

Several minutes later, She decided to go back to the restaurant. "Harada-san! Where were you? You should've come back earlier! Hiwatari just left," Takeshi said.

"Left? He just left?" Risa said. "Yea, just a few minutes ago, and would you excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat, i'm still hungry," Takeshi chuckled, and ran to the buffet table.

"Good going, Harada," She thought. She fought back the tears she was about to let out, she didn't want to cry in front of everyone. "Aw, c'mon Risa! We're here to have fun remember?" Ritsuko said, pulling Risa's wrist to her group of friends. "Okay, okay!" Risa squeeked.

At the other side, Riku was chatting with Daisuke. They weren't sad anymore, they knew that they would meet again.

It was late, after saying their very last goodbye to the Harada twins, they went home. Except for Daisuke, who's following Riku and Risa home first, then go home.

At the Harada mansion...

"Niwa-kun..Will you follow me to the airport tomorrow at eleven? I really want to see you tomorrow.. " Riku asked "Sure, Riku-san," Daisuke replied. " I'll be here at ten thirty." he continued. Riku gave him a peck on the cheek, and he left.

The Next morning,

Risa woke up at 9.30 in the morning. Her brown hair was messy and she was sleepy, but she had to get up. She gave a big yawn."Today's the day.. " After taking a shower and so on, she wore a lavender turtle neck, long-sleeved wool sweater, with a matching knee-length skirt.

"May I take your luggage downstairs, Risa?" the butler asked. "Sure," she replied.

"Rikuuuuuu... are you awake? We're going soon" Risa shouted. Riku was already awake, infact, she was already downstairs having breakfast. "I'm here Risa," the older twin said. "There you are.. I thought you were still upstairs.. " the younger twin exclaimed.

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Risa opened the door, it was Daisuke. "H-hi Harada-san, where's Riku-san?" Daisuke said gloomily. "Ohayo, Niwa-kun, she's in the dining room having breakfast, we're gonna go soon, you're following us to the airport right?" she asked, "Yeah.." the red head just looked down. "Is Hiwatari-kun going?" Risa blurted. "Oh damn it! I just said it," she thought.

Daisuke was suprised when he heard what Risa said, "Hiwatari-kun? I'm not sure he's going.. I didn't ask him,"

"Oh...okay.." Risa was worried that he wouldn't go, before the party Risa asked Takeshi to help her ask if Hiwatari-kun could go, but Takeshi didn't tell Risa wether he's going.

Riku came to Risa and Daisuke, "Niwa-kun... thanks for coming with us," she thanked. "No problem, i want to see you for the last time," he blushed slightly.

The butler came, "We're off, let's go"

* * *

Jasmine-san: Okay, I'm done. Glad that's over. Hope you like this chapter! Review for me and tell me that you like it or not, just no flamings. Hey, you guys, do you want me to put OC in this story? If i put an OC to this story, it'll have more chapters.. So please review and tell me..  



	4. Goodbye

Jasmine-san: Aaah, Finally, I updated this chapter.. Sorry, every chapter I'm always stuck. I'm not that good.. Like i said.. I'm just a begginer! Well, yea..

Daisuke: So, here's chapter 4, ** goodbye  
**

**

* * *

**

They are soon reached the airport. The butler helped the Risa with the luggage, and Daisuke helped Riku with hers.

While the butler is checking in, Risa was standing next to the entrance door in the airport. "Where is he?" Thoughts were running through her head. Risa lost hope as time is running out.

"Risa, We have to go in 10 minutes. Why are you standing there?" Riku pouted. "Yea, Risa. You've got to go before you miss the plane." said Daisuke. Daisuke wished that Riku could miss the plain. He wished that he could just take Riku's hand and run far away from the plane, but he can't.

"5 more minutes! Aah! Risa! We HAVE to go!" Riku grabbed her hand and rushed to the gate where their plane is. "Riku! Hiwatari-kun isn't here yet!" complained Risa. Risa felt very upset, she wanted to stay in the airport longer, but she has to get on the stupid plane. "Too bad, Risa. If we miss the plane, Mom and Dad are gonna kill us! Let's go,"Riku pulled her. "Alright. We'll go." Risa said softly. She entered into the plane.

"Good Bye, Niwa-kun. We'll keep in touch okay? I'll call you as soon as i get there. See you in 4 years time," Riku said. "Bye, Riku-san. Have a safe flight. I'll be waiting for your call." Daisuke went home by taxi.

"So much for waiting..." Risa thought.

* * *

In Satoshi's Apartment.

When Satoshi woke up. He realised it was late- to see Risa one last time. "Damn it. I overslept," he cursed. He was busy researching in his laptop last night, he only slept at 2 in the morning. Thoughts of Risa was flowing through his mind, again. He can't stop from thinking about her. He really regretted. He couldn't see his beloved Risa anymore now. (A/n: He shouldn't been researching, should he? D Meheheh.)

* * *

Jasmine-san: I know this is a VERY short chapter. I know. Haha.. Sorry. I'll be writing the next chap tomorow, "Classes in NZ" Chap 5 will be so much easier for me. Just give me a week. P

* * *


End file.
